The Other Boy Who Lived
by Raasberries
Summary: What if everybody thought Neville was the Boy-Who-Lived? What if everybody thought that he was the Chosen One? And he's dating Ginny Weasley! But what if Harry is actually the Chosen One but nobody but Hermoine knew about it? What happens when Ginny is determined to find out Harry's secret though, Harry doesn't want to give it to her knowing Neville's love for her? :O


**A/N: Hi! So i was kind of bored and thoughts were just flooding through my mind so here's just a start of something that i came up with when i was reading, "Love, Hate, It's All The Same." so i just hope you like it :)**

**Harry POV**

I jolt awake from his dream, the same dream that plays in my head over and over and over. That night when Neville and I were battling Lord V, we were the only ones there, was there a way I could've saved Sevy (Severus Snape)? I look at my alarm clock and I see that it is 5:00 so I decided to take a little nap for an hour, but when I shut my eyes my mind brought me back to what happened that night my parents died. Neville and I were both 2. The Longbottoms were over because it was Neville's birthday and they always came over to our house for special occasions like that. Neville is my cousin and we are the best of friends. Later on that night, Lord V came to pay us a visit. He wasn't planning on killing the Longbottoms but since they were there they were killed along with my parents. Neville and I were playing hide and seek at the time and Neville was hiding in the closet of my room. I walked into my room to look around and just as I was about to open the closet door, mom comes running in and clutching me to my chest while Lord V came and as he was about to cast the death spell on my mom, my mom cast a spell therefore, sacrificing herself to save me. I am the Boy-Who-Lived, but Dumbledore knowing the prophecy thought it was a good idea that nobody knew the real face of the Boy-Who-Lived so he would be harder to find, so Dumbledore gave to the press the name of the Boy-Who-Lived to be, Neville Longbottom. Then he sent me off to live with my godfather, Sirius Black. I knew the whole story of what happened and so does Nev. In order to keep the tabloids posted so that people think that my parents are still alive, we leak words to the press about I heritance and how my mom isn't going to give me my inheritance, and whatever rich kid probs. The whole world thought I was some spoiled rich kid and the whole world thought that Nev was the Boy-Who-Lived. To be honest, I wouldn't want all that attention but the only way to make it seem like my parents were still alive was to do that but now that the war has ended, I wonder if I can drop the act. Dumbledore tells me to just keep up the act or else it would just lead to more problems so till now, I keep up the act and I am currently the Seeker for the highest ranked Quidditch team The Dragons. I went down to the kitchen to eat my breakfast and said a happy "Good Morning, Kreacher."

Which Kreacher replied with, "Good Morning, Young Master." I said a good morning to both Moony (Remus Lupin) and Padfoot (Sirius Black). People think I'm cocky and pretending to be smart because my dad was also smart, and pretending to be smart would help me win points with my dad to get a bigger inheritance. People think that I'm actually dumb, and just cheat on tests at Hogwarts. Today I decided to head to the library. You know, to calm my nerves for tonight's big game. I loved to spend my time in the library and to just drown myself in a good fictional or non-fictional book. That's why, during my time at Hogwarts, Hermoine was and is still to this day my best friend and besides Nev, Padfoot, Moony and Tonks (other cousin who is married to Moony and has a little kid names Teddy who is my godson), only other person that knows about me being The-Boy-Who-Lived. Her ex-boyfriend, Ron, is ok, he used to talk to me sometimes when we were in Hogwarts. Ron's little sister Ginny despises me though. She thinks I'm a bully to Nev and thinks that I only talk to nev to get close to her. Which is kind of true because I liked Ginny but she's dating Nev and I don't want to wreck their relationship so I actually haven't talk to anybody much but Hermoine.

When I got to the library I continually looked around for Hermoine because she was supposed to be meeting me there but I couldn't find her so I thought I'd just look for her again after I went to go pick out a book that I haven't read in a long time. And in reality, I don't wear glasses so I actually haven't worn those glasses for a long time now. I looked for my favorite book, which was, _Hogwarts: A History_ and after I found it I turned around only to bump into a short redhead. She looked up at me as I looked down to say a sorry, when Hermoine showed up and flung herself at me for a hug. The redhead as I noticed was Ginny and she says slyly, "Potter? What are you doing here?"

Before I could answer Hermoine replies for me, "It's a library, Ginny, Harry's always here!"

**Ginny POV**

How dreadful, bumping into Potter here? What was he doing here anyways? I ask a bit annoyed, "Potter? What are you doing here?"

Before he could answer Hermoine replies for him, "It's a library, Ginny, Harry's always here!"

Oh right, I forgot. Harry and Hermoine are best friends. Whenever I ask her why she's even friends with Harry, she'd say in a sad face, "There are some things that I just can't tell you. I promised Harry." What was so special about Harry that she can't tell me about? He's such a cocky little jerk anyways always asking his parents for more inheritance. A few days ago Neville broke up with me and he mumbled something about Harry. OH! Something to do with Harry, now I'm even more mad at him! Hermoine pulls Harry over to a bunch of couches in a private room in the library and she sits next to him while he reads the book he has and I could make out the title but the book seemed oddly familiar. He saw me standing and he gets up and says, "Would you like a seat?"

"No, but I would like to have a word with you." I said to him sternly.

**Harry POV**

At that I said, "Sure, what you wanna talk about?"

"I wanna talk to you alone!" she replied, now furious.

I still didn't know what I did to get her so mad so I looked over at Hermoine who had already put down her book hearing Ginny's voice and I gave her a pleading look which she accepted by saying, "I'm Harry's best friend, he tells me everything, whatever you wanna talk to him about is going to come to me anyways, what did you want to tell Harry?"

**Ginny POV**

I love Hermoine and all but why did she have to stick up for this guy? Yes, I was mad but since Hermoine was here I had to make this conversation a little more sophisticated. I asked Potter, "What did you say to Neville?"

He gave me a puzzled look and replies with, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't pretend that you don't know what's going on, Neville broke up with me and mentioned something about you, no speak up Potter, what did you say to him to make him break up with me? Why are you such a bully?" I responded with anger rushing through me.

When he didn't respond I took him by the collar and yelled at him, "Well?!"

Before he could say anything, Hermoine spoke up for him, "Would you ever harm or bully Ron?"

"Hermoine!" yelled Potter.

I was a little surprised and sputtered, "N – n – no, why would I ever do that?"7

"Hermoine!" Potter yelled again.

"Well then why would Harry bully a cousin that he treats as his younger older brother?" Hermoine finished.

"Hermoine!" Potter yelled a third time.

At that I let go of Potter and collapsed onto the couch that was right behind me. Potter and Neville are cousins? So all of those times that he would be talking to Neville and I thought he was bullying Neville, he wasn't? I looked up to get a glimpse of Potter and there was a tear that ran down his face and that was all I could catch before he walked towards the window. Why is he taking this so personally? Maybe I didn't understand but did I want to? When I saw that look on his face, I remembered that day when Neville and Potter was there defeating Lord V.

_When they were sure Lord V was killed Neville came out to greet us but he wasn't happy. He wasn't happy at all. Hermoine ran forward and asked Neville where Potter was. Neville points in the direction he just came from. We all go over to see what had happened. By the looks of it Lord V hit Professor Snape with a death spell and he was lying on the ground motionless. Potter was crouched over the lifeless body crying. He was so devastated that Snape was dead. Why was Potter so close to Snape though? Then I remembered that Snape gave him private potions lessons and I figured that was the reason they had become so close._

Then I remembered the time when Snape betrayed us all and went to be a servant of Lord V. Potter was devastated.

_I walk into the common room only to see Potter crouched up against the fireplace staring at a piece of paper. Even with his cocky background, I knew that something was up so I asked, "Potter?"_

_He didn't seem to hear me, or if he did and was ignoring me, but I didn't think about that. I walked closer to Potter and crouched down to his level. I saw the look on his face. He looked like a 3 year old that just had his candy taken away from him. I touched his shoulder and asked, "What's wrong, Potter?"_

_He looked at me and his mask was pulled back over his face, he muttered a, "It's nothing." and left the room. As he was leaving the room I saw in big letters at the bottom of his letter but he didn't seem to notice that I saw. It said, "Love, Sevy Snape." He disappeared for the rest of the day. He was missing for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. _

What was it that was in that letter that Harry was so devastated about? And then I caught on that Snape had betrayed us so I'm guessing that was the reason why Potter was so devastated. The room was filled with silence and I don't understand why Potter was so touchy about this. Suddenly, Potter gasped at something he saw on the streets and he picked up his things to leave but when he got to the door, he flung the door open only to see a chick standing there with a little boy. Potter backed up and the girl grinned, "Moony told me that I'd be able to find you here."

Potter looked kind of cute when he was scared! Oh no! I didn't just call Potter cute did I? I don't like Potter do I? I can't like Potter! He's too much of a cocky jerk. But he was never really a jerk to me. Maybe I do like Potter. No get that thought out of your head Ginny! Who was this girl? Why was Potter so scared? What does the kid have anything to do with this? Then I heard Potter manage to push out of his shaky breath, "I didn't do anything, Tonks!"

As Tonks raised her wand, Potter instinctively raised his hands to protect his head. Then she starts laughing. Potter looked up at her, confused. She says, "You think I can't tell the difference in between the pranks you pull and the pranks Nev pulls?"

At that Potter seemed to have relaxed. Then she says, "But I do want you to do me a favor."

Potter doesn't say anything, motioning for her to go on. She says, "I need you to take care of Teddy for me tonight. Moony, Sirius, and I have to deal with Moony's furry little problem and we don't want Teddy to be there."

"But I have a Quidditch game tonight!" Potter complained.

"Oh, about that, the game is cancelled anyways." Tonks replies.

"But, cous! Teddy is clingy!" Potter complained.

As if on cue, the cute little boy clings to Potter's leg yelling, "Uncle Harry, Uncle Harry, Uncle Harry."

"Don't you cous me. If there's any problems I'll call you to come help but I think we should be able to handle a little were." Tonks replied.

"A little were? You didn't just call Moony little! Remember the time at Hogwarts? Third year? I had to turn into my form because Padfoot couldn't handle it!" Potter protested.

"We'll be careful." She said smirking, "Bye bye Teddy!"

"Ba-Bye Mommy!" the little boy replied.

Potter gave Hermoine a pleading look and said, "If they need me tonight I'll have to leave him with somebody so what is my favorite girl doing tonight?"

After he said that, I couldn't help but feel jealous that he called Hermoine his favorite girl. I do like Potter don't I? Fine, I admit I do like Potter but he has way too many deep secrets that he keeps to himself and whenever I ask Hermoine about it, she'd always just say that it's complicated.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Harry. You always call me your favorite girl whenever you need me to look after Teddy for you." Hermoine retorted.

"Well you are my best girl that I tell my deepest darkest secrets to! So wouldn't that make you my favorite girl?" Potter said back to her.

Hermoine rolled her eyes and said, "Well you're lucky, we just so happen to be invited to the Burrow to have dinner with us so I guess you can bring along Teddy and if you do need to go help Tonks and Padfoot out than we'll look after Teddy for you."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Potter kept saying to Hermoine. Then he turns to me and asks, "You okay Weasley? You haven't spoken."

I just look at him with a blank stare and cross my arms. How am I going to get information out of this guy? How am I going to find out what his secrets are?

**A/N: I was just a bit bored and i'm not sure if i should keep going on with this story so if you think it's ok and you want more, please R&R. :)**


End file.
